Young Girl
by MilahhSilva
Summary: Esme é uma adolescente rodeada de dinheiro e futilidade. Com seus dezesseis anos, esconde de todos uma paixão por Carlisle, bem sucedido e brilhante médico de vinte e três anos. Por mais que o amor dos dois seja inegável, ele é muito cauteloso com esta relação, já que a pouca idade da garota pode lhes trazer problemas.
1. Chapter 1

POV Esme

Rosie estava tagarelando sem parar durante toda a aula, mas eu não estava dando a minima atenção ao que ela dizia só sabia que ela estava reclamando mais uma vez da ausência do Emmett, eu não conseguia dar atenção a nada, apenas contando os minutos para o fim da aula, a ultima do dia. Fiquei olhando pra porta me perguntando se ele já estava la fora me esperando, ele prometeu que estaria e era dai que vinha toda a minha ansiedade.  
Fazia quase uma semana que agente não se via, culpa dos horários loucos em que ele dava plantão e também do fato de não revelar-mos nosso relacionamento a ninguém, mas hoje ele estava, finalmente, de folga e me esperava na saída do colégio. Eu não aguentava mais de saudades, quase pulei da cadeira quando o ultimo sinal tocou, me aprecei em arrumar minhas coisas, Rosie riu da minha pressa.  
– Quanta pressa hein? Aposto que nem ouviu o que falei. - ela brincou, eu sorri me desculpando.  
– Se alguem perguntar... - eu comecei, mas ela me interrompeu.  
– Já sei, já sei... você estava na minha casa. - Rosie, como minha melhor amiga, era a única que sabia e me dava cobertura sempre que precisava. Dei um beijo de despedida no rosto dela e corri pra fora do colégio, quase soltei um grito de felicidade quando vi a Mercedes preta estacionada em um canto discreto do estacionamento. Fui ate lá entrando no carro sem hesitar a porta estava destrancada, ele devia ter me visto. Assim que me virei para ele fui surpreendida com seu lábios nos meus, beijando com intensidade, seus braços ao redor de minha cintura me trazendo pra mais perto. Correspondi a seu beijo com a mesma paixão que ele, demonstrando toda a saudade que sentia. Passei as pernas ao seu redor, sentando-me em seu colo pra que ficássemos mais próximos, meu corpo colado ao dele sem deixar nenhum minimo espaço entre nós.  
– Oi, baby. - ele falou ofegante quando separamos nossos lábios.  
– Esses foram os seis dias mais lentos de toda a minha vida. - eu reclamei fazendo bico.  
– Eu sei minha linda, eu também senti muita saudades.  
– Ah Carl... eu não quero nunca mais passar tanto tempo longe de você.  
– Nem eu, mas nós nos falamos todo dia.  
– Não é a mesma coisa disso. - eu falei, descendo meus lábios pra seu pescoço e dando pequenas mordidas e beijos na região. Ele soltou um suspiro longo apertando minha cintura e me trazendo mais perto. Subi meus lábios para sua orelha, mordendo o lobulo e distribuindo beijos na parte abaixo da orelha. Sentia a respiração dele se tornar mais pesada enquanto eu o provocava desse jeito e pra minha completa satisfação sua excitação começou a tornar-se perceptível contra mim. Nós nunca havíamos ficado assim, Carlisle sempre mantinha uma distancia segura entre nós, e era bom saber que eu podia ter esse efeito sobre o corpo dele. Rapidamente desci minhas mão ate os botões de sua camisa, me aproveitando do seu momento de descontrole. Suas mãos me pararam quando eu abri o segundo botão.  
– Es, nós já conversamos sobre isso. - ele me repreendeu me afastando um pouco.  
– Carl, isso é uma bobagem, eu não sei o que estamos esperando. - eu reclamei frustrada.

POV Carlisle

É difícil resistir quando Esme esta fazendo esse biquinho teimoso, mas eu tenho que me controlar, eu sei muito bem porque temos que esperar um pouco mais, ela é muito nova e eu não posso garantir que se nos precipitar-mos um dia ela não vá se arrepender. Se os sentimentos dela por mim forem apenas algo passageiro eu não quero que ela se arrependa de ter desperdiçado um momento tão especial comigo. Eu a amo demais pra isso.  
– É muito cedo meu anjo, nós nos conhecemos a pouco tempo...  
– Mas eu já tenho certeza do que sinto por você... eu te amo e quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, casar, ter filhos... Você não quer isso também? - é claro que eu quero, casar com ela e ter muitos filhos é tudo o que quero na vida mas...  
– Você não acha que é nova demais pra pensar em casamento e filhos? - ela ficou irritada, ela sempre se chateava quando tínhamos essa discussão de idade, achava que eu dava muita importância pra isso, mas era inevitável não me importar com isso. No começo lutei contra esse sentimento , não queria me envolver com alguem tão jovem, mas foi impossível resistir a esse amor. Não consigo mais imaginar minha vida sem ela mas não posso esperar que os sentimentos dela sejam os mesmos.  
– Eu vou fazer 17 semana que vem. - ela falou teimosa. - E daqui a um ano eu vou ser maior de idade então eu _não_sou nova demais. - eu estava com saudades dela, não queria ficar aqui discutindo então tentei mudar de assunto.  
– É mesmo! Eu tinha esquecido do seu aniversário. - eu exclamei mentindo, ela sorriu sem acreditar. - Como você vai comemorar?  
– Meus pais vão dar uma festa em casa, minha mãe me deixou cuidar de todos os detalhes. - ela falou animada. - Eu queria que você fosse pra minha festa. - ela falou com aquele jeitinho irresistivel que só ela tinha.  
– Você sabe que isso não é possível baby. O que nós diríamos para as pessoas? Seus pais?  
– Poderíamos dizer que nós conhecemos, qual o problema disso?  
– Desculpa meu bem, mas é melhor não... eu não ficaria a vontade de qualquer jeito, no meio dos seus pais e amigos. - a carinha triste que ela fez me cortou o coração. - E se fizermos algo especial pra comemorar? Só nós dois? No dia seguinte? - eu falei tentando deixa-la melhor, ela sorriu um pouco.  
– O que faremos?  
– Vou pensar em algo bem legal, e vou dar um jeito de estar de folga nesse dia. - eu prometi a beijando. - Agora acho melhor sairmos daqui, o estacionamento ta ficando vazio podem estranhar se continuarmos aqui por mais tempo. Pra onde você quer ir?  
– Pro seu apartamento. - ela respondeu rapidamente e eu suspirei com a expressão safada em seu rosto. - Você nunca me levou pra conhecer sua casa. - ela falou inocente.  
– Você nunca me levou pra conhecer a sua também. - eu apontei.  
– É diferente. - ela se defendeu.  
– Tudo bem, vamos pro meu ap então. - eu concordei, cedendo como sempre. - Mas eu vou precisar que você saia do meu colo.  
– Eu não sei se quero fazer isso. - ela me provocou beijando o lobulo de minha orelha.  
– Es... - eu a repreendi.  
– Ta bom! - ela concordou e passou pro banco do carona fazendo beicinho. Eu sorri e sai do estacionamento do colégio indo para meu apartamento. Eu sabia que não era uma boa ideia leva-la pra lá mas como sempre, eu ia fazer a vontade. Chegamos ao apartamento e abri a porta pra que ela entrasse, ela ficou olhando ao redor.  
– Gostou?  
– É lindo! - ela falou maravilhada, eu sorri e me aproximei pra pegar a mochila e o casaco dela. Coloquei-os em uma poltrona no canto.  
– Quer conhecer o resto do lugar?  
– Sim. - eu a guiei por todos os cômodos, deixando meu quarto por ultimo. Abri a porta e a deixei entrar. - Uau! - ela falou espantada e eu ri. - Eu nunca vi quarto mais lindo. E essa vista é perfeita!  
– Obrigada. - eu falei convencido e ela me olhou revirando os olhos. Resolvi brincar com ela. - Costuma fazer muito sucesso com as mulheres. - falei a abraçando por traz, ela girou em meus braços pra me encarar.  
– Carlisle Cullen, se você estiver trazendo outras mulheres pra cá eu juro que... - ela começou a ameaçar, a expressão de ciumes no rosto dela era simplesmente tão linda e atraente que nem deixei ela terminar a ameaça, a interrompendo com um beijo.  
– Você acha mesmo que eu vou perder tempo com outras quando eu tenho a única que eu quero bem aqui nos meus braços? - eu falei olhando em seus olhos, ela sorriu e voltou a me beijar com mais intensidade. Eu retribui ate que senti suas mãos em minha camisa, tentando tira-la de novo. OK, melhor pararmos por aqui. A afastei e ela fez biquinho mas incrivelmente não reclamou se afastou de mim e se jogou na minha cama.  
– Gosto da sua cama também, é macia, confortável. - ela falou me olhando provocativa. Ah, assim eu não aguento, não sou de ferro, quantos caras já não fantasiaram com uma mulher vestida de colegial? E eu tenho uma bem aqui na minha frente e ela ainda fica me provocando desse jeito... preciso de outro banho frio. Agora. Tentei distrair nos dois.  
– Quanto tempo você pode ficar?  
– Ate as 8, meus pais só chegam anoite e eles vão achar que to na casa da Rosie.  
– E você não tem coisas do colégio pra fazer? Sei lá... dever de casa?  
– Não. - ela respondeu rápido mas eu não acreditei que um colégio tão bem conceituado como o Upper East Side deixasse os alunos tão livres.  
– Esme, eu não quero que você fique negligenciando seus estudos. - eu a repreendi. - Se você quiser posso ajuda-la.  
– Eu tenho uma lição de anatomia, você quer me ajudar com isso? - ela falou maliciosa e eu suspirei desistindo e fiquei ali em pé enfrente a ela por um tempo. - Carl deita aqui comigo? - ela falou doce e eu a olhei desconfiado. - Vou me comportar, juro. - não acreditei muito , mas fui pra cama e me deitei ao seu lado, ela veio pros meus braços, se aconchegando a mim. - Você ta parecendo meio cansado.  
– Tive plantões muito puxados essa semana. - eu expliquei gostando da sensação de ficar assim abraçado com ela, calmo.  
– Descansa um pouco baby, eu vou ficar aqui quietinha. - ela falou fazendo carinho e eu não resisti acabei dormindo. Quando acordei tava sozinho na cama, olhei ao redor confuso, procurando por ela mas ela não estava em lugar nenhum no quarto.

POV Esme

Acabei adormecendo junto com o Carl e acordando em seus braços. Ah, como isso é bom! Quero acordar assim o resto da minha vida. Tava com um pouco de fome e resolvi usar minha pouquíssima habilidade culinária e preparar algo pra gente comer, quando o Carl acordasse ele estaria com fome também. Fui pra cozinha amando a sensação de cozinhar pro meu amor, como se já estivéssemos casados. Virava as panquecas no fogo quando senti os braços dele envolvendo minha cintura.  
– Te achei. - Carl falou beijando minha nuca.  
– Oi baby, eu vim preparar umas panquecas pra gente.  
– Não precisava se incomodar amor, deixa que eu faço isso.  
– Já ta quase pronto Carl. - eu falei tirando as panquecas do fogo.  
– Ok, eu pego os pratos e talheres então. - ele pegou tudo e nos sentamos pra comer e depois ficamos assistindo um filme ate que chegou a hora de ir embora. Carlisle me levou ate minhacasa, parando o carro do outro lado da rua.  
– Eu não quero ir. - eu falei fazendo biquinho.  
– Você precisa meu amor... Vamos nos ver logo, eu prometo querida. - ela falou me dando um beijo de despedida.  
– Você vem me ver amanha de novo? Nem que seja só um pouquinho?  
– Eu vou tentar. Eu te ligo. - dei um ultimo beijo e desci do carro. Esperei ele desaparecer na rua antes de entrar em casa. Meus pais estavam na sala e me cumprimentaram quando entrei.  
– Filhinha, chegou bem a tempo pro jantar. - minha mãe falou.  
– Eu já comi mamãe, obrigada.  
– Onde você estava ate agora princesa? - meu pai perguntou.  
– Na casa da Rosie.  
– Tem certeza que não quer jantar com agente princesa?  
– Sim papai, eu to sem fome. Eu vou pro meu quarto agora. - falei indo para as escadas. Eu detestava mentir pra eles e sempre ficava me sentindo culpada, sem conseguir encarar eles.  
– Filhinha? - minha mãe me chamou.  
– Sim?  
– Eu e seu pai estávamos conversando sobre o seu presente de aniversário... o que você acha de uma viagem pra disney com suas amigas?  
– É... bom_?_– mas pareceu uma pergunta do que uma resposta. Como dizer pros meus pais que não tenho mais oito anos e não acho mais que a disney é o paraíso? Fiquei calada e continuei subindo, só achei estranho que meu pai parecia controlar o riso. Fui pro meu quarto e fiquei pensando no Carl e na tarde maravilhosa que tivemos juntos, como eu queria poder passar tanto tempo com ele todo dia, acabar com todo esse segredo, mas essa ideia de presente dos meus pais só provava que eles não reagiriam nada bem quando soubessem do meu namoro. Eu tinha que esperar um pouco mais.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Esme

Depois de passar uma tarde inteira com o Carlisle ontem eu me sentia mais animada e disposta. Hoje nós não nos veríamos, Carlisle estava trabalhando mas eu não estava muito chateada com isso, ia passar o dia cuidando dos preparativos para o aniversário. Faltava pouco mais de uma semana e eu ainda não tinha decidido quase nada, minha mãe já estava tendo um ataque com minha demora, resolvi pedir ajuda as minhas amigas para organizar ou eu nunca conseguiria fazer tudo a tempo.

– Hoje eu tenho que decidir todos os detalhes da minha festa, não da mais pra adiar. Vocês podem me ajudar? - eu falei enquanto sentava com minha comida em nossa mesa no refeitório.

– Claro! Seria ótimo! - Alice falou com os olhos brilhando de entusiasmo, ela adorava organizar festas e tinha um verdadeiro dom para isso, provavelmente tinha ficado magoada por eu não chamar antes.

– Ahmm... tem que ser hoje? - Rosie me perguntou hesitante.

– Sim, eu não posso demorar mais com isso.

– É que o Emm chega hoje... - ela falou com uma expressão de desculpa.

– Ah tudo bem então. E você Bella?

– Eu... ahmm, o Edward também vai chegar hoje. - ela tentou se livrar. Bella, ao contrario de Alice, detestava essas coisas mas eu realmente precisava de ajuda, se fosse só Alice ela transformaria meu aniversário no evento do ano e eu queria algo mais intimo. Eu não podia deixar Bella escapar.

– Ótimo, já que você vai estar lá em casa mesmo, você pode ajudar. - eu falei enquanto ela me olhava com uma expressão torturada. Eu tive que rir, quem mandou ela inventar uma desculpa tão ruim. Pra onde mais meu irmão iria quando chegasse de viajem se não para casa?

– Ahhh Bella, vai ser divertido, você vai ver. - Alice falou empolgada. - Agente tem tanta coisa pra fazer! O que você já fez? Escolheu o tema da decoração?

– Não, eu estou querendo fazer algo bem simples, sem tema de decoração nem nada...

– Que bobagem! Agente pode escolher um tema simples... anos 60, Black and White, Discoteca... - ela falava empolgada enquanto eu me assustava com o que ela considerava "decoração simples". Estava começando a me lembrar porque não tinha pedido ajuda a ela antes. - E depois temos que escolher um serviço de buffet, comprar a decoração... - Alice começou uma lista interminável, Bella a olhava apavorada e ate eu já estava com um pouco de medo.

– Desculpe... se vocês ainda precisarem de ajuda amanha... - Rosie falou solidaria.

– Ah não, amanha já teremos tudo pronto. - Alice falou confiante. - se conseguirmos decidir a decoração ant... Esme! - ela quase gritou. - você já escolheu sua roupa?

– Ainda não mas...

– Maravilhoso! É a primeira coisa que vamos fazer. Podemos ir no shopping depois da aula... ahhh eu ja tenho esse vestido perfeito... mas eu... ahh... eu não... - ela começou a devagar incoerente.

– Alice... Alice, calma, respira depois fala. - eu falei e Rosie riu.

– Eu não quero ir pro shopping... - Bella falou em voz baixa. - eu vou encontrar o Edward e vejo vocês na cas...

– Você ve o Edward depois. - Alice a cortou, Bella fez uma cara engraçada, quase como se fosse chorar. Nós três rimos dela, meu celular começou a tocar, eu me afastei da mesa assim que vi quem era.

– Oi baby. - eu falei atendendo.

– Oi amor. - Carlisle respondeu. - Como você tá?

– Eu to com saudades. - eu respondi fazendo uma voz triste, ele riu.

– Eu também baby.

– Você vem me ver hoje? - perguntei sem muita esperança.

– Não vai dá amor, tem muito trabalho aqui. - fiquei triste apesar de ja estar esperando essa resposta. - eu tenho uma novidade pra ti contar.

– O que é?

– O Dr. Stuart vai se aposentar e o colégio me chamou para substitui-lo.

– Você vai voltar a trabalhar aqui? - eu perguntei radiante. Se ele viesse trabalhar no colégio de novo teríamos muito mais tempo juntos.

– Não sei amor, acho que não é uma boa ideia.

– Ah Carl... - eu comecei a reclamar, mas ele me interrompeu.

– Amor eu tenho que desligar agora, agente se fala depois. - ele falou rápido e eu entendi que havia alguem por perto.

– Tá, mas depois nós vamos conversar sobre isso. Beijo.

– Outro. - ele falou e desligou. Eu tinha que convence-lo a aceitar o trabalho, seria tão bom se ele estivesse aqui. Foi assim que nos conhecemos e começamos a namorar, ele veio cobrir as ferias do Dr. Stuart na enfermaria do colégio e um dia eu me machuquei jogando vôlei e fui parar lá. Nos dias seguintes inventei desculpas para ir a enfermaria todos os dias... sorri me lembrando do quanto ele tentava fugir de mim ate finalmente ceder ao nosso amor.

POV Carlisle

– Ah Carl... - Esme começou a reclamar no telefone quando alguém bateu e abriu a minha porta. Era Eleazar.

– Amor eu tenho que desligar agora, agente se fala depois. - falei desconfortável com a presença dele.

– Tá, mas depois nós vamos conversar sobre isso. Beijo. - ela falou entendendo que eu não estava sozinho.

– Outro. - respondi e desliguei o telefone, me voltando para Eleazar que havia se sentado em uma das cadeiras em frente a minha mesa.

– Só quero saber quando é que eu vou finalmente conhecer essa namorada misteriosa. - ele brincou.

– Um dia, quem sabe... - eu falei tentando entrar na brincadeira, mas não consegui. Ele é meu melhor amigo e sinto um peso enorme por não contar a verdade, também sinto como se o estivesse enganando porque ele conhece muito bem minha "namorada misteriosa". Mas como eu posso contar para meu amigo que estou namorando a sobrinha dele? Pior, a garota que ele tem como uma irmã mais nova, que ele ainda chama de bebê? Eu sei como tenho ciumes das minhas irmãs que são mais velhas que eu, imagina só se ele descobrir que estou namorando com a caçulinha dele. Eu nunca teria me envolvido se soubesse quem ela era, mas quando eu soube já era tarde demais.

– Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você arranjou uma namorada sozinho. - ele continuou brincando, eu o ignorei. - Serio, você sempre foi um completo desastre, eu aposto que foi ela quem tomou todas as iniciativas. - eu não respondi a provocação, mas ele sabia que estava certo. - Own, meu garotinho tá crescendo, aprendendo a arranjar namorada sozinho. - ele falou como uma mãe coruja, eu tive que rir dessa, revirando os olhos.

– Você tinha algum objetivo ao vir aqui? Alem de me encher o saco? - perguntei brincando.

– Nem me lembro mais. - ele riu. - Não, eu vim buscar os exames da senhora Philips, queria da mais uma olhada antes da cirurgia. - Eleazar era um palhaço, mas quando se tratava do trabalho ele levava tudo muito a serio.

– Eu tenho eles aqui;. - procurei entre a papelada em cima da minha mesa. - Aqui está.

– Ok eu ti devolvo depois.

– Não precisa, eu já chequei tudo o que devia.

– Tá. - ele foi saindo, mas parou na porta. - Depois eu volto pra explicar sobre a cegonha e como os bebês nascem. - ele falou entre risos.

– Vai trabalhar Eleazar! - eu gritei e ele riu ainda mais.

– Ah, ia esquecendo de contar... decidi pedir a Carmem em casamento hoje. - ele falou alegre, eles já estavam juntos a um bom tempo e ele estava procurando uma oportunidade para fazer o pedido.

– Mesmo?

– Claro, e você já tá convocado pra ser o padrinho ouviu?

– Isso se ela aceitar. - eu brinquei.

– É claro que ela vai aceitar, sou eu quem to pedindo. - ele falou convencido, nós dois rimos.

– Ok, quando a Carmem ti der um fora não me ligue pra si lamentar, eu vou estar ocupado.

– Certo. - ele falou rindo e saindo da sala. Casamento. Como eu gostaria de estar perto disso com Esme, mas nós ainda tínhamos muitos obstáculos a ultrapassar.


End file.
